leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DP183
}} League Unleashed! (Japanese: 開幕！シンオウリーグ・スズラン大会！！ Raise the Curtain! Sinnoh League - Tournament!!) is the 183rd episode of the , and the 649th episode of the Pokémon anime. It aired in Japan on July 1, 2010 and in the United States on November 27, 2010. Blurb As Round One of the Sinnoh League gets under way, Ash learns he will be battling none other than his friend, the musician Nando. Our heroes also run into Paul, who is planning to use his trademark analytical strategy. And then Ash literally runs into a very confident and excited Barry! Battling in a three-on-three format, Ash and Nando initially appear to be evenly matched. But as Ash’s desire for a real head-to-head battle takes hold, Nando becomes fascinated with the action—and a bit distracted in the process. After a moment, he manages to clear his head and battle back using his own style. Finally, Ash claims victory, but Nando is satisfied with his own efforts and bids our heroes a fond farewell. Conway and Barry catch up with our heroes to report that they both won their first-round battles. So did Paul—and an unknown Trainer who defeated his first opponent with a Darkrai! Far from the action in the arena, Team Rocket has managed a victory of its own, successfully selling snacks for the crowds at the Sinnoh League. The team has been impressing the head of concessions, thanks to some smart sales strategizing by none other than Meowth! Round Two of the Sinnoh League is soon to come, and we leave our heroes looking forward to even more battle action! Plot In the previous episode, learned that he would be battling Nando first. The two Trainers exchange their wishes of good luck. Later, the gang is sitting together, thinking about Ash's strategy. Brock tells him that Nando often uses - and , and so -, -, and Pokémon would be effective. also reminds Ash that Nando used a , a type, in the Sinnoh Grand Festival. Just then, Paul walks past them. Ash stops him and tells him that he's going to give it his all so that he can face Paul in the finals, but Paul says that Ash is pathetic. 'Giving it his all' wouldn't mean anything, because everyone there had already earned eight Badges. Meanwhile, inside a room, a woman is giving a talk to the vendors. Team Rocket is also there among all the vendors. They had all drawn lots to see where they would set up shop. Jessie is angry as their booth will be lot #139, which is out in the back of the complex, away from the others, but James and tell her that with some ingenuity, they can make do. Late at night, Ash ponders on what Paul said, causing him to second-guess his strategy. Frustrated, he retreats goes to the balcony and begins looking at eight shining stars in the sky. Ash remembers how he won his Badges by believing in his Pokémon and with that, he decides it is how it always has been, and always will be, and that's how he can beat Nando. The next morning, Ash swaps out his team with Professor Oak at the Pokémon Center. Dawn asks him what Pokémon he plans to use against Nando, but Ash says that it's a secret. Just then, Barry runs by and crashes into Ash. After a brief argument, he remembers that he's late for his first battle and runs off. While Dawn wonders what kind of team Barry has put together, Conway suddenly appears behind her, reminding her that he can answer any question she has. He then slinks away, snickering. Outside the stadium, Team Rocket are selling their merchandise in their distant stall. Not a single person is there. Jessie sends out Seviper to forcibly bring in customers, but James and Meowth discourage her. Meowth already has a great idea. Inside the stadium, Barry had just won his first match, and will be moving on to the next battle. He passes by a and feels a frightening chill. Finally, Ash's battle against Nando is about to begin. The gang cheers him on. Nando sends out his as his first Pokémon and Ash sends out his , which is a type advantage over Roserade. Nando gets the first move, and tells Roserade to use , which Staraptor fails to dodge. Then, Roserade uses , hitting Staraptor once again. Staraptor falls, and Nando tells Roserade to use . As Roserade is preparing to launch its Solar Beam, Ash begs Staraptor to stand up and dodge. Roserade launches its Solar Beam, but at the last second, Staraptor opens its eyes, and an explosion occurs. Staraptor flies out of the smoke, which astonishes both Nando and Roserade. Ash tells Staraptor to use , and hits Roserade, which knocks Roserade out, but Staraptor is affected by the recoil damage. Nando recalls Roserade and sends out . Dawn checks it with her Pokédex. Ash realizes that Staraptor is worn out, so he tells it to use , but Armaldo suddenly uses , causing Staraptor to fall back. Then, Armaldo uses , knocking out Staraptor. With Dawn and Brock discussing Ash's situation, Barry runs down the stairs and stands in front of Brock and Dawn, and tells them that has entered the competition with a powerful . Dawn doesn't listen to what Barry says and continues cheering for Ash. Barry gets angry that he isn't being listened to, but then turns and sees that Ash is battling. Barry sits down to watch Ash, who sends out his and tells it to do its best. Meanwhile, outside the stadium, Team Rocket is putting their plan into action. They are now in the middle of the complex, giving merchandise away. Back in the stadium, Quilava is shown to be knocked away, but both Armaldo and Quilava are running out of steam. Nando tells Armaldo to use , and Ash tells Quilava to use . Both attacks collide. Armaldo is out for the count, but with the strong impact of the X-Scissor, Quilava is knocked out too. The match results in a draw. Back in the stands, Conway appears again, scaring Dawn and Barry. Conway introduces himself to Barry, who hasn't met him yet. Nando sends out his last Pokémon, , and Ash sends out his . Ash tells Heracross to use , and Kricketune counters with , the impact sends Heracross flying. Nando tells Kricketune to use , and Heracross falls asleep, falling to the ground. Then, Kricketune uses , and Ash tells Heracross to use its newly learned . Heracross dodges the Fury Cutter, and uses continuously, while awaking up, and Kricketune counters it with another Fury Cutter. The two continue to attack with Paul watching the battle on the television. A strong impact from both attacks send both Pokémon flying. Nando then tells Kricketune to use Sing but just as it is about to use the move, Ash tells Heracross to use Megahorn in the ground. The Megahorn hits the ground and it stamps its feet, using to send Kricketune flying. With the strong power, Kricketune is knocked out, and Ash is the winner. Heracross flies over to Ash and sucks on his head and the gang cheers him on. Conway laughs and disappears once again. Outside the stadium, Team Rocket has lots of customers at their booth. Selma says to herself that she will have to get them a better booth. Nando thanks Ash for the great battle and then leaves. Then, Paul is shown winning his battle. Brock tells Ash about the Trainer with the Darkrai. Ash is surprised at first, but becomes excited about battling a strong foe. The episode ends with Ash and the gang, Paul, Barry, Conway and the mysterious Trainer with the Darkrai. Major events * Nando is revealed to have obtained an . * Ash's Quilava is revealed to have learned . * Ash's Heracross is revealed to have learned and . * wins his first battle against Nando, knocking him out of the Lily of the Valley Conference. * , Conway, , and Paul also make it through the first round. * Ash learns that has entered the tournament with a . Debuts Humans * (shadow) Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Paul * * Nando * Conway * Cynthia * (shadow) * Mr. Goodshow * Selma * Audience * Referee * s * Merchants Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Ash's; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Nando's) * (Nando's; flashback) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * (Gardenia's; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * (Crasher Wake's; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * (Byron's; flashback) * (Candice's; flashback) * (Volkner's; flashback) * ( 's; flashback) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (kid's) * (boy's) * (young man's) * (boy's) * (girl's) * (girl's) * (boy's) * (girl's) * (girl's) * (young man's) * (man's) * (Trainer's; flashback) Trivia * The Greatest - Everyday! (BAND VERSION) replaced the original version of the song as the Japanese opening theme. * In Your Heart, LaLaLa replaced Which One ~ Is It? as the Japanese ending theme. * There is no Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Examination following this episode. * This was the last episode to air before Zoroark: Master of Illusions debuted in Japanese theaters. * This episode marks the first time that a has entered a Mythical Pokémon in a Pokémon League Conference, the Pokémon in question being . * From this episode onward during the remainder of the arc, doesn't blast off or recite the in any form. * This episode marks the final appearance of Nando. Errors * When Jessie sends out , it is smaller than her, being the same size it was in A Tail with a Twist. * During the flashback of 's Gym s, is shown defeating Roark's Rampardos with , despite the fact that Turtwig actually defeated Rampardos with and is in fact unable to learn Magical Leaf. This might just be a coloration error, however. * When and are clashing with and , respectively, at the end, Kricketune is knocked back after the red flash, and Heracross is knocked back after the white flash, although it should be the other way around since Kricketune's Fury Cutter is colored red, and Heracross's Focus Punch is colored white. * Heracross uses Focus Punch via Sleep Talk. However, Sleep Talk cannot call Focus Punch in any generation. Dub edits In other languages |nl= |fi= |de= |id= |it= |no= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |pl= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ko= }} 183 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hitoyuki Matsui Category:Episodes directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Pokémon League episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Nando Category:Episodes in which a Champion appears Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears de:Das Turnier ist eröffnet es:EP652 fr:DP183 ja:DP編第183話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第181集